Soul Eater Switcharoo
by FrustratedOtaku
Summary: The Soul Eater characters switch bodies. Kid with Maka, Soul with Tsubaki, and Black*Star and Patty. Along with Liz and Crona.


Kid-Maka

Soul-Tsubaki

Black*Star-Patty

Liz-Crona

Kid was walking down an alley way with his weapon partners, Liz and Patty. He didn't like the idea but Liz said it was a shortcut back to the mansion. Sure alley ways weren't scary in particular but this one had an eerie feeling to it. The feeling made Kid even less assured that they were going the right way. It also didn't help that Liz was taking a long time to decide if they should go right or left.

"Liz do you even know where were going?" Kid finally spoke up.

"Don`t worry Kid. Back when Patty and I were on the streets we knew our way around every alley way." Liz reassured her partner. She continued to negotiate if she should go right or left when she saw an old man. Maybe he knew the way out of this labyrinth. She approached the man with Kid and Patty following behind her. When she came upon the man she gently tapped him on the shoulder. The man turned around and faced her. He was covered in dirt and he kind of looked like some of the street hagglers she had seen before Kid took them in.

"Oh hello, whats a pretty lady like you doing in a dark and dirty alley way like this?" The man greeted her in a raspy voice. It sounded like he was smoker.

"Well, my we got lost and we aren't sure of the way out." Liz confessed. When Kid heard this he wanted to go up to her face and say, "I told you so" but he held it in. The man looked up at the group with kind eyes but his smile was different. His smile told Kid that he was thinking of making some quick cash.

"I`ll help you but on one condition."

"Whats the catch?"

"I would appreciate it if you could take this item of my hands." The old man said as he reached into his coat and pulled out a bag containing a small, green marble.

"Wow! I thought you were trying to trick me but I guess I was wrong." Liz said as she accepted the bag and put it in her purse.

"Now then if you just go straight and take a left by the back of that restaurant. Then you should be on your way."

"Thanks! You really saved us there."

"No problem." The man said as they went their separate ways. They went the way the old man told them and soon found themselves at Gallows Manor.

"Liz, you told me that you knew the way."

"I did but..."

"Ha ha! Sis was lost." Patty laughed.

"It happens."Liz said embarrassed.

"Come on girls. Lets go inside."

"Okay." The group went inside the mansion and sat down in the family room.

"So Liz, can I see that marble you got from that old guy?" Patty asked her sister with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay Patty." Liz said as she pulled out the marble and handed it to her sister. Patty held the marble carefully in her hands as she looked a t it with awe. Liz had started to file her nails and Kid was fixing the picture frame over the fireplace when Black*Star bursting through the fireplace; knocking the picture Kid was fixing in the process. When Kid saw the frame hit the ground he passed out.

"Kid I want a rematch! A god like me...oh." Black*Star said as he noticed Kid on the floor.

"Hiya Black*Star!" Patty exclaimed as she noticed her friend.

"Hi Patty. What are you holding?"

"Oh some marble an old man gave Liz."

"Cool! Can I see it?"

"Sure!" Patty said as she handed over the marble to her friend. Black*Star inspected the object. They were both unaware that they had switched bodies. The magic would take a little while to work but it was unpredictable exactly when it was going to happen. While Black*Star was continuing to gaze at the marble the rest of the soul eater gang rushed through the doors of Gallows Mansion.

"Black*Star! Come back here. You can fight Kid tomorrow." Tsubaki yelled at her miester as she ran into the family room. She was followed by Maka and Soul. Along with Crona.

"Oh Hi Tsubaki! You have to see this its so cool." Black*Star said as he motioned her to come and see what he was holding in his hands.

"Okay but Black*Star promise me that you will hold off on the fighting for a while."

"Okay, okay. Hurry up and come over here."

"Fine." Tsubaki said as she walked over towards him. When she first saw the marble her first thought was, "Wow". The marble was absolutely beautiful. The shade of green and they way the light hit it. It was just simply beautiful. She gently let the object drop into her hands. After a few second Soul came up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey Tsubaki? Can I see that? I want to make sure if its cool."

"Okay Soul." Tsubaki said as she handed over the object to him. Like with Black*Star and Patty a change was occurring. Nobody could see or hear it but right now Tsubaki and Soul were in the process of switching bodies. Soul looked at the marble. The color reminded him of Maka`s eyes. He soon got lost in thought. Lately all he could think about was Maka. While he was still thinking about Maka a gentle finger tapped him on his shoulder. It was Maka.

"Can I see the marble Soul?" Maka asked him as she tilted her head to the side and gave a cheeky smile.

"Sure Maka. Here." Soul said as he handed his partner the marble. Maka examined the marble in her hands. Kid by now had regained consciousness and walked over towards Maka to see what all the fuss was about. When he approached her he finally saw what everyone was looking at. He wanted to get a closer look.

"Hey Maka? Can I see?"

"Okay, here Kid." Maka said handing the green marble to Kid. They too had switched bodies.

"Thanks." Kid said as he held the marble in his hands. It was magnificent. He wanted to share this beauty with the one that had stolen his heart. He walked over to Liz and and asked,

"Hey Liz you have to get a closer look at this." He lowered his hands to show her the marble.

"Oh wow! That is really pretty!"

"Just like you."Kid thought to himself.

"Can..I..se...see it?" Crona asked as she finally got enough courage to enter the room.

"Sure Crona." Liz said as she handed Crona the marble. At that moment they switched bodies. Also at this moment the magic kicked in.

"What? Did we switch bodies?"


End file.
